callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
B-17 Flying Fortress
The [[wikipedia:boeing B-17 Flying Fortress|'Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress']] is an American four-engine heavy bomber aircraft. Call of Duty: United Offensive .]] In the level "Bomber", the player take the role of James Doyle aboard a British B-17. In this role, the player must man the dorsal, tail and port waist guns of the B-17 at various appointed times to fend off attacking German BF109s after the Navigator, Angus and Danny are killed; first with the aid of Spitfire fighter cover, then without. The player is also tasked with shutting off the fuel lines to put out engine fires, and cranking open jammed bomb bay doors. Throughout this mission, several B-17s in the squadron are shot down, and the player's B-17 takes a terrible beating from flak and fighter attacks, with substantial battle damage accumulating on the Flying Fortress and its crew. Eventually, the player's B-17 comes to grief and the player must bail out to end the mission. The British B-17s in this game are B-17E 'Fortress I' aircraft and they belong to the RAF Coastal Command. Notable Bombers *Andy *Bertie *Freddy Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, B-17s appear in the Japanese campaign during the mission "Hard Landing". After the player acquires the M2 Flamethrower and successfully destroys and exits the Japanese pillbox, numerous B-17s can be seen flying high overhead. One unlucky B-17 that has been stricken by Japanese anti-aircraft fire flies directly over the player, clips a palm tree, and crashes into the nearby airfield. The crashed B-17 can later be seen up close when the player's squad arrives at the airfield to fight the occupying Japanese force. The B-17 was originally going to be a fourth killstreak featured in multiplayer, but this idea was later scrapped, along with the other fourth killstreaks. The B-17 in the crash site seems to wear the RAF Coastal Command colors from United Offensive. ﻿ Nazi Zombies In the introduction to Nacht der Untoten, there is a B-17 visible in the background. This same crash site is visible from upstairs on the same level, near the Sniper Cabinet. It can also be seen in the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Nacht der Untoten. Within the Zetsubou No Shima trailer a B-17 can be seen flying over with its third engine on fire. Call of Duty: WWII Campaign A crashing B-17 can be seen at the beginning of the mission "Stronghold" and several of the heavy bombers appear during the flight section of the mission "Battle of the Bulge", where the player takes control of 2nd Lt. Matthew Weber of the 509th Fighter Squadron in a P-47 Thunderbolt to protect a USAAF bomber squadron. Multiplayer The B-17G variant appears in Call of Duty: WWII multiplayer as the Ball Turret Gunner Scorestreak. If the scorestreak is called in by a player on the Axis Powers team, a Luftwaffe Balkenkruez will be marked on the corner of the ball turret. Gallery B17Fortress.jpg B-17 in UO.png B-17 formation UO.jpg Crashed B-17 Airfield WAW.png|Crashed B-17. Category:Dummied Out Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Planes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Planes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: WWII Planes